


It's For Work, I Swear!

by KnottyRoses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But Really Just Sex and Pining, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marks, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Roommates, Shower Sex, Smut, Some Plot, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottyRoses/pseuds/KnottyRoses
Summary: When Akaashi finds himself struggling to edit erotica, he comes to the only logical solution, clearly he needs to make out with his best friend and roommate, Bokuto, for reference. However, when you have been secretly in love with you roommate for years, it's easy for things to get out of hand quickly.---Look, it's very possible that while writing my last fic I had a dilemma of "WHAT EVEN IS KISSING AND HOW DO I WRITE IT" which led to some rather funny conversations with my roommates and then, well, here we are.Updates every other day
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 30
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hello.
> 
> I'm sorry. But like not really. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy some shameless smut with some soft Bokuto/Akaashi feels <3

“Bokuto, I need you to make out with me,” Akaashi said, face grim, standing in the doorway of his housemate’s room. 

Bokuto looked up from where he was laying on his bed scrolling through his phone.

“I...you...we....what?” He stammered while sitting up, his face going a bit pink.

“It’s for work,” Akaashi explained, looking more like he was delivering bad news than asking his best friend to make out with him.

Bokuto's eyebrows shot up at this and Akaashi realized how that sounded. 

“I’ve been assigned this book for work...” He started slowly running his hands through his dark messy hair, “It’s... erotica.”

Bokuto looked downright confused, “Erotica?”

“Yes. A book that is basically just an excuse for people to read steamy sex scenes,” he explained.

Bokuto nodded, forehead still a little pinched in confusion. “I’ve spent 14 hours editing it and I’m really struggling. I think it’s because it’s been so long since I’ve even kissed someone that I’m really having a hard time.”

“You want to make out with me so you can edit smut better?” Bokuto said, realization dawning on his features.

Hearing it come out of his best friend's mouth made Akaashi finally understand how absurd it was. He crumpled, the exhaustion and stress from work finally making itself known. 

He looked back at Bokuto with tired eyes, “Fuck. Please. I just need someone to kiss me so that I can finish editing this damn book and get on with my life!” It came out harsher than he meant, desperation clouding his ability to soften his words.

And who is Bokuto to deny his best friend? Sure he had always hoped that when the day came, Akaashi standing at his door begging him for a kiss, it would be more romantic, but hell after almost 6 years of pinning after Akaashi, Bokuto had no ability to say no

“Sure” he got out. 

Several emotions flicked across Akaashi’s face and neither he nor Bokuto knew if they signaled joy or terror of success.

“You’ll make out with me?”

“Yeah, sure! A little make out between roommates never hurt anyone.” 

They both flinched at that, Bokuto realizing his mistake as it came out of his mouth.

“Seriously. It’s not a big deal,” he hurried, “I’ve made out with Kuroo on a bet before and that was fine. Man’s a terrible kisser though.” He shrugged and Akaashi relaxed

“Okay.”

“Okay.” 

Akaashi didn’t move from his place at the door.

“You're going to have to come over here, I can’t kiss you from 4 feet away.”

Akaashi drifted over, the reality of what he had just set into motion wighing him down. 

He was overthinking. What if he was about to ruin everything? What if his odd combination of hornyness and stress was about to ruin the best friendship he had?

He plunked down on Bokuto's bed beside the grey-haired man, sighing, “The weird shit I do for work...” 

Bokuto smiled at this, inching towards him. If Akaashi didn’t know better, behind the slight awkwardness Bokuto looked eager.

“So is there anything particular you need, or uh, should I just kiss you?” Bokuto asked, continuing to scoot forward. The sight of Bokuto so close set off a yearning Akaashi had hoped he’d buried away years ago and it took all of Akaashi’s strength not to reply he needed him. 

“Uh, no. I think for now just even remembering what kissing is like will suffice,” he managed to get out. Bokutos golden eyes were boring into him, the familiar smell of Bokuto making his head spin a little.

He bit his lip, and Bokuto smiled at him. 

“Hey. It’s chill, just two bros kissing for work related reasons.” He sounded calm, and his calmness relaxed Akaashi. Maybe this wasn't a big deal.

“So uh, how do we start??” Bokuto began to say, just as Akaashi threw all caution to the wind and grabbed the front of Bokuto's shirt and pulled him in. 

Surprise flashed across Bokuto’s face for a second and then his eyes closed and Akaashi was kissing him.

It didn't quite line up at first, it truly had been a while for Akaash, their noses bumped and teeth knocked. It’s awkward and Akaashi feels tense but when Bokuto wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer he relaxed.

Akaashi put a hand on Bokuto’s jaw, keeping the other bunched in the man's shirt. The kiss found its rhythm, mouths moved together surprisingly softly. And suddenly Akaashi realised he was kissing Bokuto Koutarou, and his heart soared.

He remembered the feeling of the first time he set for Bokuto, well not the first set, the first perfect set. The first time he got the ball in the exact perfect spot, and was able to turn just in time to watch Bokuto spike it down, with a raw power that had left him breathless. It had been magical.

Kissing Bokuto gave Akaashi that feeling again, that magic that drove him to chase Bokuto anywhere, and he chased it now climbing into Bokuto's lap deepening the kiss.

He tangled his hands in the man's hair pulling on it slightly, getting rewarded with a soft groan of pleasure from Bokuto in response.

That lit a new fire in Akaashi, he pressed into Bokuto's mouth taking a second to suck on his bottom lip before dragging it through his teeth, Bokuto growled deep in his chest, his hands raking down Akaashi’s back. His tongue grazed Akaashi’s lips and he parted them in response to let the other man in.

Bokuto didn’t know what the rules of this were, what the full plan was. But he knew Akaashi, trusted Akaashi to push him away if he didn’t want more. Hell, for the first while he was braced for that to happen. When Akaashi got in his lap, he thought he might die, when Akaashi bit his lip his brain almost short circuited, and now he was exploring the other man's mouth with his tongue loving every second of it, devouring the taste of Akaashi on his lips.

Bokuto's tongue is in Akaashi Kejii’s mouth, and he has lost all concept of anything other than kissing the man before him senseless.

His hands start to explore Akaashi’s body, running up and down his torso, exploring the lines of his back. Akaashi may not play volleyball regularly anymore, but damn, the man was still fit.

Akaashi pulled away gasping for air. Bokuto didn’t want to stop, didn't want to hesitate, worried the reality of the situation would catch up to them and make them reconsider.

He went to work on Akaashi’s neck, biting and sucking a line to the edge of his collarbone. He pulled Akaashi’s shirt aside to get better access kissing the soft skin he found there. Akaashi in response tilted his head to grant him more space and gasped as Bokuto bit down.

Akaashi’s hands went to Bokutos hair and he started moanig softly “fuck, Bokuto” he breathed. 

That broke the dam in Bokuto fully, any worry he had melted away at the sound of his name on Akaashi’s lips.

“You like that?” Bokuto taunted, a smug smile on his face. 

He didn’t wait for a response, instead crashing their mouths back together.

Akaashi moaned against him and Bokuto slipped a hand up his shirt. Hesitating for a moment, he pulled back just long enough to look into Akaashi’s eyes and ask “Is this okay?” 

What he saw in those sea green eyes is a desire and hunger that matched his own.

Akaashi nodded, and Bokuto let his hands wander along the planes of Akaashi’s chest, enjoying the feel of his skin under him.

Akaashi tugged at Bokuto’s hair, tilting his head back to get access to his neck. And now it’s Bokuto’s turn to have kisses sucked and licked across his neck, Akaashi’s nails diging into the skin of his back as he moans with pleasure.

Bokuto continued tracing every line of Akaashi’s chest under his shirt, he skimmed a finger over Akaashi’s nipple and the man's breath caught against his neck. He pinched and Akaashi whimpered.

Bokuto decided he would do anything and everything to hear that sound more.

Akaashi stops kissing Bokuto's neck to pull off the man's shirt. Fuck it, if he was letting Bokuto play with his nipples, he may as well take this opportunity to enjoy the beauty that is Bokuto’s well muscled chest.

The sight made his breath catch and he didn't stop Bokuto when he pulled Akaashi’s shirt off as well. He didn't want to stop him, whatever was going on here Akaashi would have rather have died than stop it.

He kisses down Bokuto's pecs, the hard muscles of his chest twitching at the sensation.

Bokuto ran his hands along his sides and down to the waistband of his shorts. His hands stopped on Akaashi’s waist, clearly unsure if they were allowed what they wanted. 

“It’s okay, you can touch me” Akaashi breathed, bringing his mouth back to Bokutos.

Suddenly Bokuto's large hands gripped his ass kneading and squishing. Akasshi squeaked and giggled at the feeling. 

Bokuto's eyes blazed, golden and hungry. Akaashi gulped and rolled his hips against the larger man. Feeling the hardness of Bokuto's dick under him, it set a blaze in his stomach. His own dick is achingly hard rubbing against Bokuto.

They both gasp and now they are lost in the motion, Bokuto's hands on Akaashi’s ass as he rolls their cocks against each other. Akaashi dropped his head into Bokuto's shoulder, breath going erratic as he moved against the man. Each roll of his hips an electric shock down both of their spines.

Bokuto finally got impatient. He let go of Akaashi’s ass and pushed the smaller man off him and onto the bed. He propped himself up over the dark haired man.

“What do you want?” he asked meeting Akaashi’s intense gaze steadily. Bokuto wanted as much of Akaashi as he was allowed, but he needed to know this was what Akaashi wanted, that Akaashi wouldn’t regret this later.

“You” Akaashi breathed hands coming to rest on either side of Bokuto’s face. 

There was a softness in Akaashi’s eyes under the hunger and Bokuto's heart nearly jumped out of his chest at the words.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes” came the eager response, and then they were kissing again. Mouths hot against each other, hands roaming freely.

Bokuto eventually rolled to the side, allowing himself the space to bring his hand down to Akaashi’s erection, palming his hard cock through his jeans. Akaashi bucked up into his hand moaning.

“You have too much clothes on,'' Bokuto said. 

Akaashi simply nodded, no longer trusting his voice. 

Bokuto took Akaashi’s pants off, and then stood and dropped his own before crawling up between Akaashi’s legs.

Akaashi’s chest was heaving, he was staying very still at the sight of Bokuto between his legs. This was something he thought he would only ever see in his dreams.

Bokuto curdled a finger around the edge of his boxers, eyes asking for permission. Again Akaashi nodded. 

Bokuto slipped his boxers off throwing them off the bed and began kissing across Akaashi’s thighs.

“Fuck you're beautiful,” Bokuto sighed, before sucking a mark onto his thigh. 

Akaashi was losing his shit. His hands were clenched in the bed sheet, dick twitching with anticipation, just the sight of Bokuto so close to his dick sending his mind spinning.

He put his hands in the other man's hair as Bokuto continued to kiss and suck his leg, all around everything but what he wanted his mouth on.

“Bokuto please!” He whined, bucking his hips. 

Bokuto looked up at him, a smug smile on his face, “Please what?” He asked

“Bastard” Akaashi got out.

Bokuto licked up the shaft of his cock mouth hovering over the tip, “Please what?” He repeated eyes blazing at Akaashi, the feel of him so near made Akaashi’s cock twitch.

“Fuck me please. I need you” Akaashi moaned breath erratic. 

Bokuto beamed, golden eyes blazing.

He sunk onto Akaashi’s cock and the feeling of his mouth hot and wet on him made Akaashi moan. 

Bokuto moved slowly methodically, like there was no rush in the world and it took all of Akaashi’s will power to not buck up into Bokuto’s mouth and speed up the pace.

Bokuto kept eye contact with him, licking and sucking up and down Akaashi’s length. The sight is lewd and when Bokuto slid down taking all of Akaashi in his mouth, his dick hitting the back of his throat, Akaashi saw stars 

“Fuck, Bokuto”

Bokuto picked up the pace, getting a steady rhythm going and Akaashi was moaning and panting, heat bulding in his stoumach. When Bokuto moaned against his dick and he almost lost it. He pulled Bokuto off, his dick popping out of the other man's mouth with a loud pop.

“I’m going to cum if you keep that up” Akaashi panted and Bokuto looked much too pleased with himself.

“Is there a problem with that?” Bokuto asked.

“I want you inside me first.” 

That wiped the smirk off Bokuto’s face, eyes now full with a deep need.

He came back up to level his face with Akaashi, kissing him deep and rough.

“Fuck, you are a needy bastard aren’t you?” Bokuto moaned, pulling away and leaving Akaashi on the bed. When he came back he had lube and condoms.

“Can I spread you?” He asked, licking his lips. The thought of being inside Akaashi in any way made his blood boil. 

Akaashi nodded, and Bokuto lubed up his fingers.

This isn’t his first time, not even remotely, but something about it being Akaashi he is slipping a finger into made him feel young and inexperienced.

He curled the finger in him experimenting and Akaashi moaned.

Bokuto focused on Akaashi, the man in front of him looked wrecked, hickies litter his neck and thighs, dark hair going in every direction, eyes lidded with desire.

Bokuto adds another finger and Akaashi is moaning and panting as he moves in and out of him. 

He was doing this to Akaashi, and Bokuto felt power hungry at the realization.

He spread him, taking his time, to make sure the man was stretched properly. By the time he was thrusting three fingers in Akaashi was gripping the bed, bucking his hips to get more.

“Bo, please, fuck, I’m ready” he gasps, and Bokuto pulls his fingers out of the other man. 

As much as he was enjoying what he could do to Akaashi just with his fingers, he could not wait to see what he could do with his dick.

He fumbled the condom a, hands a bit shaky and Akaashi sat up to help him, using his hand to slide the condom down the other man's dick. 

Akaashi moans, “Fuck Bokuto, you are huge” then sighs licking his lips as he lays back down. 

Bokutos dick twitches at the praise.

He leaned over Akaashi, lining himself up with his entrance “You think you can take it?” he says smugly.

Akaashi’s eyes blaze “Just fuck me already” Akaashi practically whined.

Bokuto pressed just the tip of his dick into him slowly, and Akaashi gasped, gripping the bed sheet.

Bokuto gave him a moment and when he felt him relax he pushed in more. Slowly they go like this until Bokuto is hilt deep in Akaashi, both men panting wildly.

Every inch of Bokuto was on fire, he leaned down and kissed Akaashi, who met him with an intensity and desire that does not help cool the fire at all. They bite and suck at eachothers mouths, tongues battling each other. Akaashi’s hands go to his back, nails biting into his flesh, and his hips start to move.

Bokuto growled, parting their mouths, “Ready?” He asks voice low and gravely with desire. 

Akaashi bucked his hips against his in response and Bokuto moaned. He lifted himself up and started thrusting into Akasshi, who threw his head back and moaned “Fuck, Bokuto, just like that, god that feels so good you’re perfect!” 

Bokuto's head was spinning, he's trying to keep a steady even pace but the feeling of being inside of Akaashi is driving him wild.

The dark haired man's hands are all over him, nails raking down his back. Bokuto loved it, loved the feel of Akashi tight and warm around him, loved the sight of Akaashi losing his goddamn mind from his dick.

“Bokuto please, harder more” Akaashi screamed and Bokuto was breifly thankful they lived alone.

He complied, lifting Akaashi’s legs to thrust into him harder, bending the other man nearly in half. 

“You feel sooo fucking good Akaashi, so- fuck, beautiful. So good for me” Bokuto babbles he’s close but he doesn’t want this to end, not before Akaashi cums.

He angled up and knew he'd found his mark when Akaashi swears nails biting deep into Bokuto.

“Right there” he yelled their hips slamming against each other “I’m close”

Akaashi gasped and Bokuto reached between them and started pumping Akaashi’s cock.

The dark haired man is wrecked under him, under his touch. Bokuto continued to slam into him, his own orgasm close.

“Keiji, you are so goddamn sexy like this. My beautiful little slut” Bokuto says and Akaashi cums biting down hard on Bokuto's shoulder, Bokuto felt Akaashi clenching around him and it pushed him over the edge

“Keiji,” he growled as he cum in the man.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi breaths hands on Bokuto’s face.

Bokuto's whole body spasmed and he collapsed onto Akaash, hips moving in his last few thrusts as he finished.

They lay there a tangle of limbs, both absolutely blissed out. Bokuto knew he needed to get up and clean them off, but he just stayed snuggled into the man trapped under him.

Akaashi doesn’t seem to mind, doesn’t seem to care that his cum is sticky between them, that Bokuto is still inside him. He’d wrapped his legs around Bokuto’s waist and his hands were running soothingly up and down Bokuto's back, lingering in his hair.

Eventually Bokuto had to move, he pushed up off of Akaashi, pulling out of the smaller man who whined at the loss of Bokuto's weight both in him and on him. 

“It’s okay kaashi, I’ll be back” he reassures his best friend, whose pouting up at him looking an absolute mess.

Bokuto slid the condom off himself, tying it and throwing it in the trash, then found a towel to clean them both up with. 

If he spent longer then he actually needs to to clean Akaashi up, it’s because he had gotten distracted taking in the beauty of a post sex Akaashi.

Are you supposed to cuddle with your best friend/housemate after you have sex to help them with work? Bokuto wondered as he crawled into bed next to Akaashi. He decided he doesn’t care. Akaashi covered in hickies, and blissed out because of him needed to be cuddled.

He laid his head on Akaashi’s chest, wrapped an arm around his waist and draped a leg over the other man. Akaashi tensed for a second and Bokuto worried he'd crossed a line. But Akaashi didn't push him away or say anything, and eventually he relaxed, wrapping his arms around Bokuto and leaning his face into Bokuto's hair.

They both had a million questions about what just happened. Both of them were too scared to ask any of them, so they just stayed like that, snuggled together in Bokuto's bed until they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello,
> 
> I heard you ordered some feelings and smut, I shall gladly comply. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Bokuto woke up by himself. 

He wasn’t really surprised by that, yet his chest ached as the empty bed beside him. His alarm went off a few seconds later and he groaned getting out of bed.

He had practice today, and he hoped that would take his mind off of the problem at hand. The problem, of course, being that he had sex with his best friend and roommate last night.

Well, that wasn’t really the problem. Lots of people had friends with benefits things going on with platonic friends, the actual problem was that Bokuto just had platonic sex with the man he’d been in love with for years.

He almost skipped the shower, not wanting to wash off Akaashi’s scent and the memories from last night. But he doesn’t and as the cool water washed over him he calmed down.

This is fine, everything is fine. He rationalized that this was just to help Akaashi with work, that his own deep desire didn't matter. He can do this, he refuses to do anything that makes things weird between him and Akaashi. He’s just gunna have to suck it up and act like last night wasn’t the most magical thing that ever happened to him, and something he’s been dreaming about since he was 17.

He got out of the shower, got dressed and proceed to the kitchen.

Akaashi was there, sleepy, in an oversized volleyball hoodie clutching a coffee to his chest like a lifeline. Bokuto’s heart went wild at the sight, it’s nothing unusual, Akaashi is not a morning person and their volleyball hoodies long ago became shared property. But normally Bokuto isn’t thinking about how Akaashi’s dark hair is messy because of his hands, how dark bruises peak out along his neck that he put there, how the other man moans when he’s inside him.

Bokuto shook himself, nope, that line of thinking needed to stop now. 

“Any coffee left?” He asked, walking over to the coffee maker. 

He already knew the answer. Akaashi has made them coffee every morning since they moved in together 5 years ago, but still he always asks. He’s also used to the grumble of a response he got from Akaashi in response. Not real words, just a grunt to confirm that yes there is coffee for him.

They fall into their routine, Bokuto able to focus on the normality of it. 

He knew even if he wanted to talk about what happened, that morning Akaashi was not the person to do so with. Bokuto may be awake and full of energy, but until Akasshi was fully caffeinated it wasn’t safe to interact with him. He had learned this the hard way, earning himself many a glare and swatted arm from the younger man when he bounded into the kitchen full of morning questions and thoughts.

He had also learned that despite not wanting to talk Akaashi was okay to listen, as long as it wasn’t about anything he had to respond tot or hat made him think to hard. So Bokuto and Akaashi sat at the table like normal, Bokuto rambling about his plans for practice that day, and Akaashi nursing his coffee. 

That felt good. That felt normal.

Bokuto finished his breakfast and went to leave. Akaashi gave him a little smile and waved as he left the kitchen and Bokuto's heart did a backflip.

Bokuto made it out of the house and to practice on time. He was in the change room before anything out of the ordinary happened. He had almost forgotten the weirdness of the night before, or at least was able to push it aside, until Yaku walked in while he had his shirt off.

“Jesus Christ, Bokuto! You look like a mountain lion got a hold of you!”

“What?” Bokuto said, looking down at his chest. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, maybe a few red marks from kisses but nothing to get that comment from Yaku.

He looked at Yaku bewildered, “What do you mean??”

“Your back, Bokuto!? I’m concerned you seem surprised by this,” the libro said eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Bokuto tried to look over his shoulder to see his back. He couldn't, and kind of ended up going in circles for a few moments until he gave up and ran over to the mirrors in the bathroom.

Yaku followed and was rewarded by seeing Bokutos eyes going wide, gasping as he got a view of his back, “Fuck” Bokuto breathed.

If he wasn’t in a locker room being watched by Yaku he would have been incredibly turned on by the sight. Red lines streak across the pale skin of his back, a bite mark is bruised into his shoulder. Akaashi had made his back into a work of art and he was not sure how he didn’t notice before.

“Damn, he did a number on me didn’t he? '' Bokuto said bewilderment coloring his voice. 

He saw Yaku nod chuckling at the absurd look of joy and shock on Bokuto's face.

“dude, how did you not notice that happening,” Yaku’s concern had melted away at Bokuto's response, and now he was just curious.

“I was... distracted by other things,” Bokuto mumbled a blush creeping up on his cheek.

Yaku laughed, slapping him on the back, “Good for you. You better put a shirt on unless you want an international incident when the rest of the team sees.”

“Right.” 

Bokuto took one last look at his back, trying to memorize the places where Akaashi’s nails had bit deep into his skin.

He pulled a shirt on.

“Huh, that doesn’t actually help that much,” Yaku commented with a smug smile on his face.

Hickies still littered his neck, completely visible above his practice jersey. Nothing he could do about that.He’d have to tell Akaashi to be more careful with placement next time. 

His breath hitched, next time. Would there be a next time? He hoped there would be. But he also knew that chance was unlikely. Just becuase he had been secretly in love with Akaashi for years, and last night had been an amazing thing for him, didn’t mean it meant anything more then casual sex to Akaashi, and Bokuto needed to respect that. Last night had been work for Akaashi, right? Nothing more, and getting his hopes up was a bad plan.

Bokuto was blissfully able to forget all of that during practice. His team mates teased him a bit but eventually work took over, and Bokuto was able to slip fully into the world of volleyball.

Akaashi was not nearly as lucky. The poor man sat at the desk in his home office going cross eyed as he read another paragraph of badly written smut. As he did he couldn't help think that if sex with Bokuto was any indication, then these poor characters are not having very good sex.

He groaned, face in hands. What the fuck had he been thinking, this had made everything worse. Well, not everything. He was actually having an easier time editing today, finding himself more confident in his suggestions and changes. But he was also driving himself insane, because as he edited he was picturing Bokuto; Bokuto's hands on his body, Bokuto's mouth on his, the thrill of the sight of Bokuto between his legs. 

Akaashi was so doomed.

Starting work as an editor had been so exciting, and the first book he was assigned had been great, a fantasy novel by some up and coming author.

But now, since he is the newest member of the team, and shit rolls down hill, this terrible work of smut had landed on his desk.

Yesterday had been his first full day of editing it, and it had been hair pullingly frustrating. But worse then that, even bad smut was still smut, and Akaashi spent his day squirming and shockingly horny.

He sighed, that’s how he’d gotten into this mess if he was honest. Akaashi had not had sex in over a year, was living with his roommate he was secretly in love with, and now was forced to spend his day reading about other people getting laid, truly just hammering home how pathetic his situation was.

Why the fuck he thought the solution was to make out with Bokuto, he had no idea. He had really only intended to make out with him, but he had lost control of the situation quite quickly.

He wasn’t upset about that at all, sleeping with Bokuto had been amazing, but now 8 years of emotions Akaashi thought he’d learned to hide were back at the front of his mind, now with the fun new visual of Bokuto above him fucking him senseless.

Akaashi tried to focus, tried to think about work and not the soreness of his ass, or the bite marks on his neck. But when his work was literally reading about people banging it was hard to pull those two apart.

When 5 o’clock rolled around, Akaashi jumped at the chance to start making dinner. He threw himself into cooking for himself and Bokuto, with a slightly manic frenzy, choosing to make an overly complicated meal just so he could focus on literally anything else.

He succeeded, until the very person he was trying to distract himself from came home. 

Bokuto plunked himself down at the kitchen table and Akaashi tried desperately not to look at him.

“How was practice?” he asked not taking his eyes off the stove.

Bokuto groaned in response and Akaashi chanced a look over his shoulder at the other man. It was a mistake, post volleyball Bokuto was ruffled, and sweaty, and oh so glorious.

“The shower was broken at the gym. Do I have time to shower before dinner?”

“Unfortunately not. Your sweaty ass will have to eat first, this will be ready shortly”

“Guess you’ll just have to deal with my stink,” Bokuto replies, dragging himself up from his chair and getting to work setting the table.

When Bokuto ended up reaching over Akaashi, pressed into his side to get them bowls, Akaashi's breath caught at the contact, and he prayed the other man didn't notice. To his relief Bokuto didn't seem to notice, and the two of them sit down and eat like everything is normal. 

Everything was normal, until Bokuto asked him how his day had been and Akaashi didn't know what to say.

He eventually went with, “Editing smut is... not something I’m enjoying” 

Bokuto chuckled, “You're spending your day reading porn, Kasshi, it could be a lot worse.”

“Badly written porn.”

“Even a bad blowjob is still a good blow job,” Bokuto said with a shrug.

“Yeah but reading a bad blow job just leaves you unsure if your supposed to be turned on or not,” Akaashi grimaced.

Bokuto laughed, "Well can you fix it Mr. Fancy editor,” he wiggled his eyebrows and Akaashi thought he knew what Bokuto actually meant.

“Yes,” he mumbled a blush on his cheeks, the memory of Bokuto’s mouth on his dick sending a shiver down his spine. 

Bokuto’s face went bright red, oh maybe that wasn’t what he meant.

“Oh” Bokuto breathed golden eyes impossibly bright. 

Fuck, Bokuto hadn’t been referencing last night and now Akaashi had just basically told him he can fix a blowjob scene because of him.

“So it was helpful?” Bokuto said eventually, his voice is soft, the regular confidence Bokuto always seems to have is gone.

“Yes. Actually it was.” He managed to get out.

Bokuto perked up puffing his chest out “Hey, hey, hey! Look at that!”

Akaashi let a small smile tug at his lips. Maybe this was okay, maybe they could have sex and it not ruin things. Bokuto at least seemed to be doing okay with the whole thing.

They finished the rest of dinner like usual. Bokuto cleaned up and did the dishes while Akaashi scrolled on his phone.

Absolutely normal. 

Accept Akaashi’s mind was going a mile a minute. Maybe they could just have sex and it would be fine? That thought bounced around his head endlessly. Was it maybe a bit of a sadistic thought? Yes. Akaashi was going to probably break his heart with this line of thinking, but the idea of being able to kiss Bokuto again, to have him that close even if it wasn’t in the exact way he wanted, was driving him insane.

Maybe the terrible smut author took over his body for a moment, because he found himself saying in to silence, “You know there are other things I could use help learning how to write.”

Bokuto dropped the pot he was cleaning into the sink with a clatter, whipping around to face him. 

Is that excitement Akaashi saw in his eyes?

“Whatkindathings” Bokuto rushed out and Akaashi’s breath hitched. Maybe Bokuto wanted more of this too.

He thought for a moment, what had he read today and struggled with? 

“Shower stuff” he eventually said in a serious voice.

This is work, this is business. He repeated to himself over and over, but his heart was hammering and his breath hitched when Bokuto grinned at him, “Well lucky for you I need a shower!”

Bokuto’s not sure how he had gotten this lucky. Some how he was kissing Akaashi again. 

His heart was going wild, his head was spinning. Akaashi’s mouth on his was hungry and he met it with an eagerness he was not ashamed of.

They stumbled towards the bathroom bouncing off walls, and eventually Bokuto lost his patience. He scoops Akaashi up, not breaking the kiss as he did so.

He was rewarded by Akaashi wrapping his legs around his waist, and putting his arms around his shoulders. The dark haired man took the hint and parted their mouths so Bokuto could see where he’s walking.

“You better not drop me,” Akaashi deadpanned before his mouth settled on Bokuto's jaw eliciting a moan from the man.

Bokuto managed to get them to the bathroom, despite the distractions. He put Akaashi on the counter and started the water running so it could heat up. He pulled his shirt off and went back to Akaashi who was openly admiring his chest.

“Fuck” Akasshi mumbled hands running across Bokuto’s pecs and squeezing his biceps.

“Oh hey, can we maybe try and keep marks to less visible places today?” Bokuto asked. “I got a lot of shit at practice for this,” he said gesturing at his neck.

Akaashi had the audacity to look proud, and not at all remorseful as he said, “Of course, Bokuto,” while wrapping his legs around Bokuto’s waist to pull them close again.

And then Akaashi was kissing his chest, tongue wet against his pecks, his nipples, his abs.

He laced his hands through Akaashi’s hair, and Akaashi moaned against him when he tugged gently at it.

“Fuck you are beautiful,” Akaashi said kissing back up his chest. “And you look so hot covered in my marks,” he sighed.

Bokuto’s dick twitched, “Fuck, Akaashi, we best get in the shower before I lose it and ravage you right here.” 

Akaashi raised his eyebrows at him looking very much like he thought that was not really a threa,t but he unwrapped his legs from Bokuto anyway, and hopped down from the counter.

They took off their clothes without shame, and Akaashi stepped into the shower. Bokuto paused, watching for a moment as his best friend enjoyed the warmth of the water. It fell through his dark hair, over the smooth planes of his chest, and Bokuto followed it with his eyes, enjoying how it glistened against Akaashi’s skin.

When his eyes end up on Akaashi’s dick, which is already hard for him, he gulped. Fuck this man is beautiful

“Are you coming?” Akaashi asked, and fuck if Bokuto doesn’t hurry to join him.

Bokuto stood outside the stream of water just enjoying watching Akaashi a little while longer. Akaashi had different plans it seemed, and the dark haired man pulled Bokuto close to him so they were mostly both under the water.

That’s the problem with two people in a shower built for one; no matter what you are inevitably going to end up with some weird space problems. Normally Bokuto would find that frustrating, but at that moment he didn't care. Right then all he cared about is Akaashi’s mouth on his, and the fact their dicks were pressed together. He moaned, rolling his hips into Akaashi. 

Suddenly Akaashi grabbed his waist, maneuvering them in order to switch their positions. Bokuto was now under the water and Akaashi was kissing down him, slowly descending to his knees.

The sight made Bokuto’s dick stand at attention. When Akaashi came to rest on his knees looking up at him, eyes lidded with desire and said, “what did you call me last night? A good little slut?” Bokuto nearly fainted. He managed to nod in response. “I liked that. I liked being your slut”

“You are going to kill me!” Who is this dirty talking Akasshi, and what the fuck is he supposed to do with him? Akaashi answered that last question by taking Bokuto's dick in his mouth and sucking.

Bokuto swore loudly. He braced himself against the wall with one hand, his other gripping Akaashi’s wet hair. Akaashi was moaning, taking as much of Bokuto into his mouth as he could and fuck it felt good. Akaashi gripped Bokuto's ass bobbing his head back and forth.

Akaashi being good at blow jobs is not something Bokuto expected to ever learn. How and when had the dark haired man acquired this skill? As Akasshi ran his tongue over the tip of his dick Bokuto quickly decided he didn't care. Bokuto didn't care about anything at that moment, just the hot water running down his back, and the mouth on his dick. Not just any mouth, fucking Akaashi Keiji. Bokuto moaned and bucked into Akaashi’s mouth and Akaashi moaned back.

Bokuto found his voice again, “Fuck, Akaashi you look so damn good on your knees for me like that, yes baby, yes” 

Akaashi swirled his tongue along the shaft as he moves and Bokuto let out a growl, “god. You like my dick in your mouth huh? Like sucking it - fuck.” His words are clearly enjoyed by the dark haired man who dug his nails deeper into Bokuto's ass cheeks and moaned, dick deep in his throat.

“Come up here baby, before I cum on your face.” 

Akaashi popped off his dick but didn't get up right away, he kissed along Bokuto's shaft, along his hips and his thighs, pausing to suck a spot along his hip bone.

“Your legs are a work of art,” Akashi whispers, voice raspy, and Bokuto growls cock twitching so hard it nearly smacks Akaashi in the face.

“I said come up here, Akaashi,” he meant for it to sound sexy and demanding, but it was impossible to completely cover the whine in his voice.

Akaashi smiled up at him and stood. Bokuto crashed their mouths together, “I want to fuck you so bad,” he breathed into Akaashi’s lips

“So do it,” came the response and Bokuto again is convinced he’s died and gone to heaven.

Akaashi knew he didn't really need to be prepped much today. However, he let Bokuto turn him around, lean him over, bracing himself against the shower wall anyway. Bokuto pressed up behind him, and the feeling of the larger mans erection against his ass as he trails kisses along his back made Akaashi gasp.

Water was pouring down his back as Bokuto slipped a finger in his ass. Akaashi gasped and moaned as Bokuto quickly found his prostate, curling one of his large fingers into the sensitive spot over and over.

Unlike yesterday there was no urgency in Bokuto’s motions, just a steady rhythm. Akaashi realised that the other man knew he didn't really need to be prepped; he was just enjoying fingering him. 

Bokuto was quickly up to three fingers, and each time he entered Akaashi he made sure to hit his prostate. Akaashi was a mess, the leisurely speed was driving him wild, and he started rocking back against Bokuto's fingers to try and increase the pace.

“Bo, please,” he whined, and Bokuto chuckled. Akaashi tried to glare at the other man but he just ended up swearing in pleasure as Bokuto wrapped his other hand around his dick and started stroking lazily.

“What do you want, Akaashi”

“Bokuto,” he whined. He thought it was pretty fucking clear what he wanted and Bokuto had just decided to torture him.

“That’s not really an answer,” Bokuto murmered into his ear, but slipped his fingers out of Akaashi turning the water off and moving away.

“You’re mean”

“I’m just enjoying the sight of you going wild wanting me.” Akaashi did feel wild, and it was driving him insane how composed Bokuto seemed.

He turned, hands gripping Bokuto's wet hair and smashed their mouths together. He bit and licked and sucked at the other man's mouth, taking control of the pace.To his pleasure Bokuto matched him, his mouth sloppy and wanting against his. Akaashi took Bokuto's cock in his hand and started to pump it, Bokuto let out a strangled moan.

They stumbled out of the shower, but didn't make it much further than that, as Bokuto hoisted Akaashi up onto the counter kissing him wildly.

“I want you,” Akaashi whimpered their bodies wet against each other.

“Fuck, one sec!” Bokuto ran out of the bathroom nearly tripping over his own feet.

Maybe he was not as composed as he seemed, Akaashi thought. 

He stayed seated on the counter, but shifted so he could see himself in the mirror. The sight only made him more aroused, he’s covered in hickies, they litter his shoulders and chest shades of pink and blue, his lips are swollen and red from being bitten.

Then Bokutos back, lube and condom in hand.

“Admiring my work?” He asked, catching Akaashi staring at himself in the mirror.

Akaashi tore his gaze off himself and slid his eyes slowly up and down the man in front of him. He’s breathless at the sight, Akaashi had always known Bokuto was beautiful but now glistening with water, skin flushed with heat and arousal, he looks more akin to a Greek god then seems particularly fair

“It's nothing compared to you,” Akaashi breathed reaching for the other man.

Bokuto came forward with a blush on his cheek at the compliment. They kissed and Akaashi’s head was spinning. At some point this stopped being just a platonic hook up, but Akaashi doesn’t want to stop and think about it right now. So he got lost in the kiss instead. In the feel of Bokuto's body against him.

He watched Bokuto slide the condom on and line up against his entrance.

“Ready?” Bokuto asked, golden eyes filled with desire. 

“Gods, yes!” and Bokuto slid into him slowly, every inch felt amazing.

Akaashi wrapped his legs around Bokuto's hips and pulled him close, taking all of him inside. 

“God you feel so good. Bo please. Fuck me!” He panted leaning his head against Bokuto’s shoulder

Bokuto did. He pulled out till just the tip was left in Akaashi and then slammed back in, Akaash’s body spasms. He drove into him over and over each thrust filling Akaashi so perfectly.

Bokuto braced against the counter, Akaashi holding onto him desperately, head thrown back, words tumbling out of his mouth he couldn't control.

He registered himself begging, moaning, swearing, yelling Bokuto’s name, but all he can focus on is the sensation, his already sensitive prostate being slammed into over and over.

Bokuto was panting, a mixture of sounds closer to growls then moans coming out of him. Akaashi leaned forward getting his mouth back on Bokuto’s and it sends a shock staright to his dick.

The lazy pace from earlier was now gone, and both men are crumbling around each other. Akaashi can feel his orgasm building the fire in his stomach nearing its peak. He had been teased for so long and now his body was ready to explode

“Fuck I’m close, Bokuto I’m going to cum!”

At that, Bokuto somehow picked up the already intense pace; it was sloppy, erratic, and everything Akaashi wanted. He came untouched, releasing onto Bokuto's stomach yelling the other man's name.

He clenched around Bokuto in pleasure, seeing stars as Bokuto continued to hammer into him.

“Cum for me Koutarou,” he moaned and felt the other man spasm against him releasing his load into him.

Akaashi slumped back against the counter barely able to support his own weight.

“Well that undid the shower,” Akaashi mumbled, voice thick with exhaustion.

“I’d offer to wash you down again but I can barely stand,” came the shaky reply.

Bokuto slid out of Akaashi as Akaashi grabbed the hand towel by the sink and wiped himself off.

Bokuto was leaning against the wall just out of Akaashi’s reach, “Come over here”

“I can't. I’ll die if I move!” Bokuto whined, and it’s so much like how he used to complain after practice that Akaashi nearly forgot anything was weird.

He slid off the counter, and walked over to Bokuto, “whiny baby” he chided but took care in whipping down the other man.

“I just fucked you so hard you forgot words, after an 8 hour practice, give me a break!”

“Whiny baby,” he repeated planting a soft kiss on Bokuto’s cheek before remembering that that’s probably a weird thing to do to someone you are only fucking casually.

They both stiffened awkwardness seeping in.

Bokuto breaks the tension, “I need a snack”

“You just ate!”

“That was before I came so hard I saw stars.”

Akaashi laughed, “Fine, let’s go get a snack,” and suddenly they are just roommates again.

Both got dressed and went about their regular evening like nothing happened, and Akaashi’s heart aches. He wanted to go back to their being no space between them, to their limbs tangled in each other, but that’s not what this is. Bokuto is just helping him edit smut, he reminded himself heading to bed early.

Both men curl up in their own beds both wishing the other was with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Akaashi has fucking had it with work, and gets comfort from Bokuto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to Soft Boi Saturday. It's time for some emotional hurt/comfort, and extremely loving smut. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Bokuto didn’t sleep very well. He spent the entire night tossing and turning. No matter what he tried, he just could not get Akaashi out of his head. Akaashi’s touch was burned into his skin, the ghost of his lips trailing down him soft and slow haunted his every thought. 

Bokuto officially decided this had been a terrible idea. Well maybe not terrible, nothing about sex with Akaashi was terrible, actually it was probably the best sex Bokuto had every had. What was terrible was the tightness in his chest at the fact these were just hook ups.

Being in love with your best friend was rough, but Bokuto thought he had made peace with that years ago, content to be in Akaashi’s life at all. And he mostly succeeded, it got easier as the years went by, but this, this had brought every single feeling straight to the surface refusing to be ignored or pushed back down.

He wished he could just keep his friendship with Akaashi and also fuck him, that would be cool, but also probably not good for his health.

God damn, why did Akaashi have to be the most patient, sweet, smart, and considerate man Bokuto had ever met? Why did his heart have to go wild when he managed to get a genuine rare smile out of Akaashi. None of this was fair. But love doesn’t really care about fair.

He was starkly reminded of this when he exited his room to find Akaashi pacing around the kitchen. 

Akaashi was in his pjs, his eyebrows scrunched up in an emotion Bokuto couldn’t quite place. He was breathtaking, his black hair mussed, navy pj pants clinging to his slender hips. How the fuck was Bokuto supposed to do anything with Akaashi looking that damn good.

He shook his head, like somehow he could dislodge the sight of Akaashi’s hips from his mind and tried to focus on the present.

Once he succeeded in getting back to the present moment he realised something was probably wrong . Akaashi only paced when upset.

“Kaashi?” The dark haired man stopped at the sound of his name and turned towards Bokuto distress clear in his sea green eyes. “Akaashi what’s wrong?” 

And then in the most unexpected turn of events Akaashi threw his arms up and let out a yell. 

"GAAAAHHHHHHH!" The sound was pure frustration and stress.

Bokuto had heard Akaashi yell before, mostly during volleyball though, hardly ever just a pure release of emotion like this. 

“Kaashi?” He said extremely tentatively, stepping towards the other man. 

Akaashi had his hands in his hair, “Why is life so fucking hard?” 

Bokuto blinked in shock. He was so used to Being the one who needed Akaashi to calm him down, not the other way around. What the hell was he supposed to do. What did Akaashi normally do? 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Bokuto said, trying to keep his voice soft. 

Akaashis was pacing again, “Everything is dumb and hard and stupid!”

Bokuto chuckled, earning a glare from the other man. “Kaashi, you sound like me,” he explained. 

“Well maybe you're right! Maybe the world is dumb.”

Bokuto frowned, he’d seen Akaashi like this a few times, generally when things that he couldn’t control went off the rails. Bokuto really was never sure what to do. What had he done last time?

“Is it work?” Bokuto asked. Trying to figure out what exactly had the man upset seemed like a good place to start. 

“YES!” came the tense reply.

“smut got you down?”

“IF I READ ONE MORE LINE ABOUT HIS MEAT STICK ENTERING HER LOVE CAVE I'M GOING TO PUNCH SOMETHING!”

Bokuto relaxed, this was okay, this was Akaashi letting off some steam. Bokuto had learned over the years that Akaashi kept his feelings in tight so much of the time, and sometimes they just all had to come out. Normally Bokuto would have to give Akaashi a push first though, prodding him to let it out. Today however apparently Akaashi was letting it out unaided. Was this growth?

“These stupid fuckers think that just because I’m the newest person in the office they can push me around!” He steamed, the pacing picking up again. “Then they think they can change the deadline to a week earlier!? I’m already working extra hours as is!” His voice was getting high pitch, his eyes looked like an untamed storm and Bokuto did the only thing he could think to do. He walked right up to Akaashi mid pace and wrapped his arms around him.

Akaashi froze. Bokuto’s arms were around him. His face squished into his pecks. It shouldn’t have worked, but Akaashi felt all of the tension go out of him. He slumped his head into Bokuto’s broad shoulders.

“I’m just so tired” he mumbled as Bokuto started to rub his back. He wrapped his arms around the bigger man letting himself be held. It wasn’t often Akaashi needed comforting but he was surprised every time that Bokuto seemed to know what to do.

“It’s okay. You’ll figure it out. I know you will” Bokuto said with confidence.

“How do you know that?” Akaashi grumbled back, he sure wasn’t that confident in himself right now. 

Bokuto pulled away abruptly taking Akaashi by the shoulders. His golden eyes blazed and Akaashi thought it was hard to breath.

“Because you are the smartest, hardest working person I know, and in all the years I’ve been with you I have never seen you not be able to do something you set your mind too.”

Akaashi’s heart soared. And then he was acting on instinct pulling Bokuto towards him and kissing him. Bokuto froze for a second, and something in Akaashi’s brain registered that he probably shouldn’t have done that. But only for a moment before the feel of Bokuto’s mouth on his soft and reassuring wiped every other thought from his mind. Bokuto was kissing him back. Bokuto was pulling him in close by his waist.

This kiss was different then the ones before. It was still electric, it still sent Akaashi’s heart hammering, but it was softer, less hungry. This was a kiss of reassurance, a kiss that said “I’m here. You're safe. It’s okay” and Akaashi was overwhelmed with emotion.

They pulled apart and Akaashi didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t pretend that was platonic. Bokuto's eyes were searching his.

Akaashi put a hand on Bokutos's jaw, his thumb rubbing a soft line against the other mans cheek bone. The white haired man closed his eyes and leaned into Akaashi’s hand, and Akaashi’s heart swelled. This was happening. 

“Bo” he started but Bokuto opened his eyes and the words died on his lips. His gaze was too intense, too filled with an emotion words would never be able to match. He settled on just kissing Bokuto with all the love he wasn’t able to put into words.

Their hands moved across each other softly, tracing the lines and curves of the other. Their mouth moved together desperate to convey something they weren’t sure how to otherwise. Akaashi felt Bokuto’s hands run down his back, felt his tongue slide into his mouth, their bodies pressing together.

Time got a little fuzzy, Akaashi had 7 years of repressed love to unleash and he did. He kissed Bokuto with the passion of every kiss he held backv over all of those years, and was startled to find Bokuto doing the same. They pull apart, foreheads leaning together 

“Keiji” Bokuto whispered his name like it’s a prayer.   
“I’m here, Koutarou” he whispered back.

Then they were kissing again, this time it was hungry. Electricity coursed through Akaashi and he can feel every inch of himself pressed against Bokuto, charged with an impossible need.

They stumbled to the nearest bedroom. They left a trail of clothing as they went, peeling items off with soft hands and gentle kisses. Akaashi was amazed they didn’t end up in a heap on the floor. But somehow they ended up in Akaashi’s room and Bokuto pushed him onto the bed.

He landed with a thud that echoes the sound of his heart as he took in the man above him. Bokuto had always been gorgeous, will always be the most beautiful person Akaashi had seen, but the sight of him naked sliding between Akaashi’s legs, hunger in his golden eyes is too much. Akaashi reached for him and pulled him the rest of the way. Bokuto squeaked in response letting out a laugh

“Oh I see, it’s like that,” he said with a smirk on his lips, face an inch from his.

“Bokuto, please,” Akaashi whines. He needs this man, he needs him now.

He bucked his hips up against the other man, rewarded with the growl that slips out of Bokuto as their cocks rubbed against each other.

Akaashi’s hands ran down the other man's sides, then grabbed onto Bokuto’s hips. His head went back in a moan, and Bokuto took the opportunity to kiss down his exposed neck, then a line down his chest. Akaashi whined as Bokuto kissed down his body, the feel of Bokuto’s warm mouth and wet tongue trailing down his torso has him arching off the bed for more. His dick was achingly hard as Bokuto squeezed his highs, parting them as he kissed along the inside of his legs.

“Fuck you are beautiful,” Bokuto breathed out, running his tongue along his thighs. 

“You are amazing,” Akaashi managed to get out in response as Bokuto grabbed the lube from the side drawer. 

And then Bokuto was sinking his mouth onto Akaashi’s cock and slipping a finger into his ass all at once, and Akaashi gasped body tensing.

His hand flew to Bokuto’s hair, holding on for dear life as Bokuto licked along his cock, his finger pumping lazily in and out of him.

“Bokuto, Bokuto fuck. Everything about you is amazing. You are so beautiful,” words are pouring out of Akaashi’s mouth he has no control over. “You are the most perfect person to me. You drive me insane!”

Bokuto didn't stop, he added more fingers looking up at Akaashi as he took as much of Akaashi’s dick in his mouth as he can. Hewas ecstatic, praise was pouring out of Akaashi’s mouth and his heart was doing it’s best to beat out of his chest.

Bokutos had never been more turned on in his life. The dark haired man was writhing under his touch. Akaashi’s lips were pink and swollen, his skin flushed as he bit his lip and swore. 

Bokuto was on a power trip. He slid off Akaashi’s dick, voice thick with desire, “I’m going to fuck you now baby, would you like that?”

“Yes, yes please!” Akaashi’s eyes are pleading with him, desperate.

He slid his fingers out of Akaashi and rolled a condom on. Bokuto took his place between Akaashi’s legs, he’d been here before but it was different this time. Everything was different now. Everything felt more alive, heightened. This isn’t just two men hooking up.

He leaned over Akaashi, placing a hand gently on his face as he slid in. Akaashi’s lips parted and he grasped Bokuto’s hand, lacing their fingers together by his head.

“Fuck you feel so good,” Bokuto moaned, the heat of Akaashi tight around him had his head spinning.

He moved slowly, Bokuto was in no rush, he knows this won’t last too long, he can feel the heat building in him. But he didn't care, didn't bother picking up the pace.

Akaashi’s head was thrown back, eyes closed, breathing heavily as Bokuto thrust into him.

“Kaashi, look at me.” He said, squeezing their interconnected hands.

Akaashi’s eyes fluttered open, and Bokuto felt like he was falling into the sea.

“I love you,” he heard himself say, rhythm never breaking. 

Akaashi’s eyes went wide, “I love you, too.” A moan feel out of his mouth, then, “I’ve always loved you.”

Bokuto crashed their mouths together. His hips picked up pace. Akaashi tasted like sweat and coffee, and everything was perfect.

Their bodies moved together, hips now thrusting wildly into each other.

Bokuto knew he was going to come soon, he didn't care. He parted their mouths, reached between them and pumped Akaashi’s cock.

“Keiji, I’m close. Fuck, I love you so much”

Akaashi came screaming “I love you, Kou!” 

The words and Akashi tightening around him were too much. Bokuto came, hips jerking erratically, calling Keiji's name as he did. He slumped forward on top of Akaashi.

It was a while before either of them could move. Akaashi ran his hands gently across Bokuto’s back, pressing light kisses along his jaw and neck. Bokuto never wanted to move, never wanted this moment to end.

“Bokuto, we should get cleaned up. I have to work,” Akaashi eventually said, fingers twirling in the stands of Bokuto’s hair.

“Nooo. It’s Sunday! Sunday’s aren’t for working!” Bokuto pouted into the other man's neck.

“What if I bring my laptop to bed, and we cuddle while I work?”

“Okay,” Bokuto agreed, finally pushing himself up.

They both got up and cleaned themselves off. Bokuto felt a bit lost until Akaashi came over to him wrapping his arms around his neck

“What’s wrong, Bokuto?” he said, eyes warm and concerned.

Bokuto instinctively put his hands on Akaashi’s waist holding him against him.

“You know I meant it right?”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at him, a silent question.

Bokuto set his shoulders, fingers digging into Akaashi’s hips, “I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time.” He held his breath. An in the moment I love you is one thing, but now, post sex, Bokuto is bearing his heart to Akaashi.

Akaashi blinked at him, a softness spreading across his face. He moved his hands to either side of Bokuto’s face and said “I meant it to. I love you, always have, always will''

Bokuto’s heart swelled and he didn't really know what to say, “Oh. Okay, good”

A smile tugged at the corner of Akaashi’s lips. “Come on, put a shirt on, I need to focus,” Akaashi said, reaching up to plant a kiss on Bokuto’s forehead.

Soon they found themselves back in pjs snuggled up in bed. Akaashi had his laptop open and Bokuto leaned his head on his shoulder arms around his waist.

They spent the day like that. Akaashi reading particularly funny bits of the smut to Bokuto. Both giggling and pressing kisses along whatever part of the other is closest. It felt right, like suddenly the stars have aligned and Bokuto can finally have everything he wants.

Akaashi worked, running his free hand through Bokuto’s hair, and Bokuto just enjoyed finally being able to hold his best friend the way he’d wanted to for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I highly suggest screaming into the void to let out frustration. Very helpful, just don't scare the people you live with  
> 2\. God they are so in love, it makes me happy.  
> 3\. If you are here for just the smut then I'm sorry this is where we part ways!
> 
> Next Time: an epilogue of pure soft fluff


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!
> 
> I finished the last chapter at like 1am and my brain refused to let me sleep until I had written this epilogue which is just some real soft fluff. Sometimes we all just need some soft bois being loving adoring boyfriends. 
> 
> Enjoy, and thanks for reading!

Bokuto woke up to an empty bed. 

He stretched and walked to the kitchen. Akaashi was there like he always was, sleep in his eyes, clutching a cup of coffee like a lifeline.

“Is there some for me?” Bokuto asked.

“Mmh-hm,” came the mumbled reply.

Bokuto smiled, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s check as he passed by him to grab a mug from the cupboard.

“You’re up early for a Sunday,” Bokuto commented, not particularly expecting a response from the half awake man.

Akaashi raised his eyebrows at him, “Do you not remember, Bokuto?”

Bokuto did not remember, however the look Akaashi was giving him told him he really, really, should.

“Uh,” he stumbled, staring into his coffee, hoping it would give him the answers he needed.

“Bokuto, today is our one year anniversary. We have plans, that’s why I’m awake,” Akaashi explained, amusement colouring his voice.

“Oh! Shit. Right, how could I forget!” Bokuto said, slapping a hand to his face. 

Akaashi smiled, shaking his head, “Bo, we literally talked about it earlier this week. You were the one who said they planned something...”

Bokuto's eyes went wide. He had said that hadn’t he.

He put down his coffee and snaked his arms around the shorter man's waist, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“I do! I do have plans, I swear. I just forgot I had plans!”

Akaashi chuckled leaning into Bokuto, “I hope your plans include morning kisses and breakfast.”

“Ah, well that first one. Easy,” he said, pulling Akaashi in for a long lazy kiss. Even after all this time kissing Akashi still sent his heart soaring.

“Good morning,” Akaashi mumbled when they parted, face flushed.

“Morning, love,” Bokuto whispers back, tenderly brushing a stray strand of hair from Akaashi’s forehead.

“So, do I get to know what our plans are for today?”

“After breakfast,” Bokuto said, pulling away from Akaashi to start making said breakfast.

~ 

After breakfast, Akaashi leaned across the table, “So, Bokuto, what’s the plan?”

Bokuto's eyes twinkled with mischief, and Akaashi swallowed heavily. That look never meant anything good.

“I thought, that in celebration of the fact your inability to edit smut brought us together, we could spend the day reading each other dumb passages of smut!”

Akaashi sighed. Only Bokuto would think that is an acceptable one year anniversary date.

“You are insane.”

“You’re calling me insane? We had sex the first time because you came running into my room begging me to kiss you for work!” 

Okay, Bokuto had a point there.

“You know what, you are right, it’s perfect,” Akaashi said with a smile. Spending the day cuddling Bokuto on the couch giggling about erotica honestly did seem like a perfect way to spend the day.

“Go get your laptop and meet me in the living room,” Bokuto instructed, placing a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead as he started clearing the table.

Akaashi grabbed his laptop from his office smiling, thinking about the absurdity of how this all began. Once they got together, they had turned Akaashi’s room into an office, no longer needing the two bedrooms. It was funny to think how much had changed in a year. 

When he came back to the living room, he found Bokuto with a bouquet of red roses in his arms.

“You didn’t really think I forgot did you?” The grey haired man said with a sly smile, golden eyes twinkling.

Akaashi’s heart skipped a beat as he put down his laptop and took the roses, “They’re beautiful,” he said, burying his face in them to breathe in their scent.

“Beautiful flowers, for my beautiful boyfriend,” Bokuto says, an arm going around Akaashi’s waist. “I love you Keiji. I love you a little more every day, and I plan on finding new ways to keep loving you for the rest of my life.”

Akaashi hid his face in the flowers breathing deep in hopes of collecting his thoughts. Eventually he looked up into the soft liquid gold of Bokuto’s eyes and said, “I love you too, Koutarou. I love you, more than anything in the world, and I can’t believe I'm lucky enough to have a best friend as wonderful as you to spend my life with”

Their mouths meet and it tastes like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for anyone who commented or left kudos, I appreciate it so much! 
> 
> If you like this chapter of fluff you should go check out my other fic 'O-Week is Wild' it's 28K words of Bo/Kaashi fluff XD and if you've already read that, then I'm pleased to inform you I'm currently about halfway through writing the Kaghina spin off. So keep an eye out for that in the future! 
> 
> Hope you all are having a lovely day. See you around <3

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: Whoops feelings?!?! and Shower Sex ;)


End file.
